Fathom
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Understand why I'm not taking you back. Why we need to be apart.


_'Kurt, I need to see you...'_  
_'No...'_  
_'Please, Kurt...'_  
_'I don't want to have anything to do with you. It's over, Blaine...'_  
_'Please... Just this one last time...'_

_'Kurt, I'm begging you. Please. Let me talk to you...'_  
_Silence._  
_'Okay...'_  
_'I'll be there tomorrow.'_  
_'Yeah.'_

Kurt ended the call, tossing his phone on the bed. Did he really want to see him? He stared out the window, at the bright lights of New York. He sighed.

He was angry, hurt and sad. But couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry._ I wasted enough tears on him..._

The moment he found out that Blaine had a brief 'thing' with someone he wanted to kill himself. He wanted to hurt Blaine and that guy he had been with. It was the worst thing anyone could have ever done to him.

He felt as if he'd go insane, he was terribly hurt by what Blaine had done to him. And he still was. He could tell Blaine was truly sorry, but he couldn't forgive him.

He just couldn't. _The worst betrayal... But... What did I expect? Long-term relationships never work out. But I didn't expect Blaine to do this to me.._

It was unreal. Still unreal. The shock would never go away. It was all too much for him. So he began busying himself. But no matter how busy he was, it would always come back to him.

No matter how much he wanted to prevent it from entering his mind. He couldn't rid of it. Blaine's words repeated over and over in his mind.

_Why did he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

He stood up and glanced up at the wall clock. 'Enough of this. I'll just have a drink. Rachel won't be arriving anytime soon...'

Blaine stood outside Kurt's apartment, nervous, anxious. He really wanted to talk to Kurt. Really wanted to explain. He was happy that Kurt gave him the chance to talk. He really wanted to make things right.

_But that doesn't mean he's forgiving me. Or taking me back.. Yet.._

He took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. No answer. Maybe Kurt wasn't home. _Please be here.._ Then the door opened.

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt was a wreck. Instead of the usually presentable, bubbly and fashionable guy he knew...

He was met with someone different. This guy was very different. Wearing a crumpled old robe and pants. With eyes bags and deep frown lines. He looked very tired, worn-out.

Messy hair and blank eyes. He reached out to touch him. Kurt stepped back. "Come in...' He said stiffly.

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and came in. Kurt followed, closing the door behind him. He stood a distance away from him.

Blaine noticed the bottles of beer on the table. And the shards of glass on the table. His eyes widened.

"You've been cutting yourself?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I love you Kurt." _I'm the cause of all this... Of his pain..._

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself like this... Kurt, please don't do this again..." He wanted to hug him, to hold him. Kurt tugged at his sleeves.

"Does Rachel know?"

Rachel had come home to a very drunk and bleeding Kurt. She treated his wounds and bandaged them. She was very concerned and very angry. She offered to take a day off so she could be with Kurt. But Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine alone when he arrived. So she reluctantly agreed, not wanting to upset him further.

"Don't come anywhere near me. You came here to talk... I let you over so we could_ talk_, not make this a little drama..."

"Just promise you won't cut yourself again..."

There was a silence...

"_Please_, Kurt..."

"Fine..."

Blaine's eyes watered. He really wanted to hold Kurt. But he knew Kurt wouldn't like it. So he just stood there. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I'm sorry..."

He stared at him. "The thing with that guy. It-"

"You're going to tell me it didn't mean anything. That it was a mistake... "

Blaine bit his lip. "Why did you do this to me, Blaine? How could you betray me like this?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. It was a big mistake. It didn't mean anything. I swear..."

"I trusted you, Blaine... I loved you..." Tears formed in his eyes. "How could you?" He shouted. "I didn't cheat on you, did I?"

Blaine stepped closer towards Kurt. "But you weren't exactly the best boyfriend ever,either." Kurt stared at him. There was deep bitterness in his tone.

"You never listened to what I have to say whenever we talked on the phone, or on the laptop. All you talked about was job. _Always_ your job. _Always_ about Isabelle Wright..."

"And that led you to cheat on me?" He said with equal bitterness.

Blaine sighed. "We both made mistakes."

"Yours being the graver one."

"Yes..I know.. And I made a huge mistake..." Kurt shook his head.

"I know I should have paid more attention to you. To our relationship. I'm sorry for not doing so. But you cheated on me. I loved you, Blaine. I would've given up everything for you. And you turned that all away for a fling with some guy..." Tears ran down his face.

"Can't you forgive me? Can't we fix this?" His voice cracked.

"Things can't be just _fixed_, Blaine..."

"At least let me try... _Please_, Kurt. I love you..."

"And I _loved_ you... But knowing that, you still cheated on me. Did you ever think about me that day? How that would make me feel?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too.. But I don't want another try at our relationship. It's over..." He stared Blaine in the eye.

"I don't love you anymore... "

Blaine closed his eyes, preventing the tears from falling. 'I screwed up big time... And it cost me the person I love...'

"Not after what you did. I trusted you..."

Kurt let his tears fall. He still loved Blaine. No matter what._ But right now, we need to be apart..._

"I love you, Kurt. No matter what. I'll wait for you..."

"I know..."

"Goodbye, Kurt.."

"Goodbye..."

Blaine turned back to look at Kurt for last time, and left.

_I'll wait for you, Kurt..._


End file.
